Une Rose pour une Vie
by Darkaanisty
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Orihara Izaya, fils de marchand, se retrouvait à devoir cohabiter contre son gré avec un monstre à la force surhumaine ? Ce serait un carnage, certes. Mais si au final, ce carnage faisait naître un amour sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en soit le maître ? Remake du conte d'origine de la Belle et la Bête version Japon du XVIII. UA. Yaoi explicite. Shizaya.
Bonjour, ou bonsoir à vous !

 **T** **itre :** Une Rose pour une Vie

 **Pairing :** Shizuo x Izaya, Shizaya

 **Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, un poil Angst et un peu d'humour aussi, sans doute.

 **Rating :** M, car oui, il va y avoir des scènes osées, et explicites. Et puis, Shizuo risque d'être plutôt vulgaire, malgré l'époque.

 **Résumé :** Que se passerait-il si Orihara Izaya, fils de marchand, se retrouvait à devoir cohabiter contre son gré avec un monstre à la force surhumaine ? Ce serait un carnage, certes. Mais si au final, ce carnage faisait naître un amour sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en soit le maître ? Remake du conte d'origine de la Belle et la Bête version Japon du XVIII. UA. Yaoi explicite. Shizaya.

 **Disclaimer :** Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, ni même les univers (Que ce soit Durarara! ou La Belle et la Bête.) Et bien évidemment, je ne touche aucun salaire.

 **Avertissement :** Cette Fanfiction comportera des scènes de sexe entre homme, et peut-être des passages un peu dur psychologiquement, je ne sais pas encore. Donc je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles afin d'éviter un traumatisme chez certains.

 **Petit mot :** Tout d'abord… Et bien merci d'être venu jusqu'ici . C'est la toute première fois que je poste une Fanfiction -tout du moins, sur ce site… J'en ai déjà écrite sur Skyblog mais… Je préfère même pas m'en souvenir-, et pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner. C'est également la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, ou encore du yaoi. J'en fais en RP, mais jamais en Fanfiction. Il faut dire que j'ai un gros problème avec celles-ci… J'arrive jamais à les finir 8D Mais cette fois-ci, promis, je vais m'y tenir. De toute façon, Aglaya Arkhanguelsk, ma Bêta Lectrice, me tapera sur les doigts si je ne la continue pas… Merci d'ailleurs à cette dernière pour avoir corriger mes INNOMBRABLES fautes.  
Ah, et une dernière chose. Vous l'aurez sans doute déjà compris, mais cette histoire est une réadaptation de la Belle et la Bête. Ce n'est cependant pas une parodie totalement what the fuck qui va vous faire mourir de rire. De plus, je me suis inspirée du conte original et non du Disney (Que j'aime tout autant *^*)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que mon histoire vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Cadeau Empoisonné 

Le Japon, à l'époque de cette histoire, était gouverné par un homme du nom de Ieharu Tokugawa. Loin d'être Empereur, ou encore de la famille Impériale, il était en réalité le dixième Shogun de l'Ère Féodale du XVIII siècle, plus connu sous le nom de « L'Ère Edo ».  
Bien évidemment, malgré cette dictature, le Pays du Soleil Levant possédait également un Empereur, mais à la différence du Shogun, ce dernier n'avait ni le pouvoir Politique, ni le pouvoir Administratif. Son rôle était bien plus spirituel, tel une sorte de grand prêtre.

Mais tout ceci n'est pas réellement important pour la suite, car l'histoire que nous allons suivre est celle d'un jeune homme, fils d'un riche marchant. Bien que son nom soit Orihara Izaya, les gens de la ville aimaient l'affubler d'un surnom bien plus avantageux : Belladone, raccourci avec les années en Belle. Il faut dire qu'il lui allait à merveille… D'une beauté sans égale, bon nombre de femmes voulaient obtenir ses faveurs et avoir peut-être la chance de devenir son épouse, tout comme certains hommes qui, pour leur part, rêvaient de lui en secret. De cela, Izaya en était conscient, et il faut dire qu'il s'en amusait, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, il n'était guère intéressé par ses fantaisies qu'il jugeait trop inutiles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait susciter son attention : Les humains. Ils le fascinaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient son obsession, sa hantise, ou encore ses jouets. Il ne cessait de les observer, et de rire de leurs états d'âmes. Il aimait également les mettre dans des situations invraisemblables, faire ressortir en eux leur part de ténèbres, et ainsi, les manipuler et les mener là où il le souhaitait.  
Non, Izaya n'était pas un homme bon. L'orgueil, la méchanceté et la malice faisaient parties intégrantes de lui, mais étrangement, les gens n'en avaient cure… Ou alors, peut-être ne le remarquaient-ils pas, trop absorbés par sa beauté et par cette aura de confiance qui émanait de lui. Car oui, il savait jouer de son apparence, et de son physique. Ce jeune homme était un vil comédien qui vous menait en bateau sans même vous laisser le temps de vous en rendre compte.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il était ce qu'il était, et pour le moment, il avait l'air de se complaire dans cette vie de liberté et de péchés.

En ce qui concernait son entourage, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Ses proches se limitaient à son père, et ses deux sœurs, Mairu et Kururi. Ces dernières, des jumelles de dix ans ses cadettes, n'étaient pas non plus des petits angelots, au même titre que leur frère, surtout en ce qui concernait la première. Vive, capricieuse, extravertie et enjouée, elle était tout le contraire de sa sœur qui se trouvait être une personne calme, réservée, et silencieuse. En un certain sens, elles se complétaient au point de devenir totalement indissociables et imprévisibles, ce qui ne plaisait pas à leur aîné qui détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur quelqu'un, même ses sœurs.  
Pour ce qui était de ses amis, il faut dire que malgré sa réputation, il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait qu'un. Shinra Kishitani, fils d'un médecin, était devenu son meilleur ami durant sa tendre enfance, et bien qu'ils semblaient indifférents l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient des amis précieux.

Un jour, alors qu'Izaya se trouvait en compagnie de son dit ami -qui ne cessait de lui parler de sa fiancée-, un mauvais pressentiment prit part de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son corps lui hurlait de rentrer chez lui… Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire, entraînant l'autre garçon avec lui.  
Une fois devant sa maison, lorsqu'ils eurent marché à travers les rues d'Edo, il découvrit avec une certaine horreur les forces de l'ordre s'entretenir avec son père. Ce dernier, en voyant son fils aîné, le convia à s'approcher. Et ce n'est sans aucune hésitation qu'Izaya obéit.

« Père, que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna-t-il, sans comprendre la situation.

Son paternel l'observa, alors que les hommes avec qui il discutait auparavant s'éloignèrent pour le laisser avec son fils.

« Notre fortune vient de nous être enlevée. Les dettes que je possédais étaient malheureusement trop importantes. Heureusement, il nous reste encore une petite maison en campagne, mais il nous faudra alors travailler dur pour survivre. » Lui expliqua son père, le chagrin dans les yeux.

Izaya ne sût comment réagir en un premier temps, trop surpris pour vraiment dire quelque chose. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, il hocha la tête, murmurant un « Je vois », puis s'éloigna en compagnie de son ami d'enfance qui était resté à l'écart durant l'entretient. Lorsqu'il demanda ce qu'il se passait, et que le jeune homme lui répondit, Shinra n'eut pas plus de réaction que son ami auparavant. Que pouvait-il bien dire, de toute façon ?  
Le fils Orihara poussa un soupire agacé, s'asseyant sur les marches extérieures de ce qui fût sa maison jusqu'à ce jour. Comment son père avait-il pu perdre toute sa fortune aussi bêtement ? Et surtout, lui qui n'avait jamais travaillé et qui avait l'habitude de passer ses journées en ville, à se promener, comment allait-il s'en sortir en devenant un simple paysan ? Il ne savait même pas cuisiner, et pourtant, il allait devoir labourer des champs dès le lendemain.  
Fort heureusement pour la petite famille, il leur restait tout de même quelques effets personnels et autres biens de valeurs sentimentales que les huissiers -ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochaient- avaient eu la bonté de leur laisser. Il ne leur fallut donc pas plus d'une heure pour tout rassembler, et prendre le départ vers leur nouveau lieu de vie.  
Avant de monter dans la calèche, Izaya s'était tourné vers son ami d'enfance pour lui dire au revoir, mais ce dernier l'avait devancé et s'était jeté dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes. Le plus jeune avait froncé les sourcils, refusant de montrer sa peine, car après tout, cela n'était pas son genre d'être si sentimental… Certes, il était démonstratif, mais seulement en ce qui concernait sa joie et sa malice. Pour le reste, rare était les personnes qui l'avaient vu dans de tels états. Mais malgré tout, il enserra son ami dans une dernière étreinte amical, et le regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

« Ne t'imagine pas que je vais couper les ponts comme ça. Je t'enverrais des lettres une fois par semaine, et dès que je le pourrais, je reviendrais. » Dit-il avec toute la sincérité qu'un homme tel que lui pouvait montrer.

Une personne lambda ne l'aurait pas cru une seconde, mais Shinra le connaissait assez bien pour savoir lorsqu'il mentait, et lorsqu'il disait la vérité. Et pour cette promesse, il aurait pu mettre sa main au feu, elle était réelle.  
Une fois les adieux terminés, celui que l'on surnommait Belladone monta dans la voiture et le cocher fit retentir son fouet dans l'air. Aussitôt, les chevaux prirent la route, et lorsque Shinra et la maison furent hors de vue, Izaya s'installa un peu mieux. Le trajet risquait d'être long… D'après son père, leur nouvelle demeure se trouvait à une journée en calèche.

 **oOo**

Un sursaut le secoua tandis qu'il sentait une main sur son épaule. L'aîné de la famille ouvrit les yeux en se redressant et observa autour de lui d'un air perdu. Il avait dû s'endormir durant le trajet, sans doute trop ennuyé par ce dernier qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité au début. Ses sœurs n'étaient déjà plus dans la calèche lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, et seul son père était encore présent, étant le responsable de son réveil. Une chose frappa Izaya comme une évidence… Il faisait nuit, ce qui signifiait que la journée se terminait, et que par conséquent, ils étaient arrivés à destination.  
Étirant ses membres engourdis, il finit par descendre à la suite de son paternel, et regretta bien vite sa précipitation. En posant le pied en sol, un bruit mouillé lui répondit, signe qu'il venait de marcher dans ce qui semblait être de la boue. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, déjà agacé par cette vie qui venait de commencer, et s'avança un peu plus sur le chemin, tout en observant autour de lui.  
Pas de lumière, pas de ville, pas de bruit. Le calme. Rien que le silence… Et qui disait silence, disait absence totale de population. Ce constat ne lui plut guère. Comment allait-il pouvoir observer ses chers humains, si ces derniers étaient absents de son lieu de vie ? Un soupire franchit ses lèvres, tandis qu'il suivait son paternel en direction de leur nouvelle demeure qui semblait… Bien austère à côté de la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter.  
Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque, la fatigue étant bien trop grande pour qu'il se décide à être désagréable, et pénétra dans le logis sale et peu accueillant. Il regarda autour de lui, découvrant l'endroit. Peut-être qu'après un bon ménage de printemps et une petite redécoration, leur nouveau lieu de vie serait moins lugubre et un poil plus chaleureux. Pas qu'il soit du genre à aimer les petits cocons d'amour, mais si cette vieille bâtisse allait être son chez lui pour les prochaines années, alors un peu de jovialité n'était pas de refus.

En entendant la voix de son père qui l'interpellait, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et s'en approcha pour se voir finalement confier une malle. Son vieux père lui précisa qu'il s'agissait du peu d'affaire lui appartenant qu'ils avaient pu récupérer et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à choisir une chambre . Izaya ne se fit pas prier, et une fois le lourd objet dans ce qui allait être sa chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui, il se laissa tomber sur le futon. Ce geste eut pour effet de soulever un conséquent nuage de poussière et de lui déclencher une crise de toux dont il eut du mal à se remettre. Ça y est, il regrettait sa maison et la propreté de cette dernière. Bien évidemment, il était hors de question qu'il vive dans cette crasse, c'est pourquoi dès le lendemain, ses sœurs devraient faire le ménage. Car oui, il était hors de question qu'il s'y colle. De toute façon, elles n'auraient rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est le ménage et la cuisine, puisque lui et son père devraient s'occuper des champs de riz.

Comprenant que le lendemain risquait d'être une grosse et fatigante journée, l'aîné de la famille préféra se coucher tôt, sans même prendre de dîner. De toute façon, cette mésaventure lui avait coupé l'appétit depuis un bon moment déjà. Se relevant, il prit tout de même la peine de secouer le futon afin de retirer au maximum la poussière qui avait pris place et ôta finalement ses vêtements pour se glisser sous les draps. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne prit guère longtemps avant de s'endormir, plongeant ainsi dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme il s'y attendait, le lendemain fût une journée difficile pour toute la famille, au même titre que les jours qui suivirent. Mais avec le temps, ils finirent par prendre leurs marques et malgré les durs jours qui avaient suivi leur arrivée, chacun trouva une façon pour se rendre utile.  
Mairu et Kururi s'occupaient principalement des tâches ménagères, tandis qu'Izaya aidait son pauvre père aux champs. Parfois, les deux sœurs venaient elles aussi porter main forte aux deux hommes, ce qui n'était vraiment pas de refus.  
En ce qui concernait l'aîné, bien que le travail prenait quasiment tout son temps libre, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Certes, le village n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied, mais Dieu que les habitants étaient inintéressants. Ils étaient si stupides que même ses tentatives de manipulation de marchaient guère, ce qui l'agaçait un peu plus chaque jour. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait toujours les lettres de Shinra qui lui racontait un peu ce qu'il se passait en ville. Izaya n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer les faits et il devait bien admettre qu'il était reconnaissant envers son ami car cela lui permettait de s'amuser un peu, malgré son horrible vie.  
Puis vint le jour bénit -pour le moment- où son père leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

« Mes enfants, » Commença-t-il d'une voix enjoué. « J'ai appris par ce courrier-ci que certaines de mes marchandises étaient arrivées il y a quelques jours en ville. Grâce à l'argent qu'elles vont nous rapporter, nous allons pouvoir vivre un peu mieux ! »

En apprenant cela, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Personne n'aurait pu décrire ce dernier. A la fois joyeux, et malicieux… Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'envisageait rien de bon pour la suite. Et en effet, la première pensée qui vint au brun fût qu'avec l'argent que son père ramènerait, il allait pouvoir retourner en ville pour quelques temps et ainsi, retrouvait un semblant de sa vie d'avant. Un frisson de hâte parcourra le corps du noiraud, tandis que son père reprenait, expliquant qu'il partirait dans l'heure afin de pouvoir revenir au plus vite. Mais avant de tourner les talons pour préparer ses affaires, il s'adressa à nouveau à ses enfants.

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous ramène quelque chose de mon voyage ? » Questionna-t-il en couvant sa descendance d'un regard bienveillant.

La plus jeune, Mairu, prit aussitôt la parole, demandant tout un tas de babioles, toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres aux yeux de son frère aîné. Ce dernier leva par ailleurs les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle eut terminé de déblatérer, puis se fût au tour de Kururi de se prononcer. Pour sa part, elle ne demanda pas grand-chose, simplement quelque chose que son père jugerait à son goût. Ce dernier se tourna finalement vers son fils et lui demanda ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir. Izaya n'en avait aucune idée… Il n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer recevoir des cadeaux. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'observer ses humains adorés. Mais puisque son père attendait une réponse, il répondit simplement.

« Une rose. »

Son père sembla surpris, mais acquiesça tout de même à la demande de son garçon. Izaya savait au fond de lui que son paternel risquerait d'avoir du mal à trouver son présent, mais dans le fond, si celui-ci rentrait bredouille, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait été de pouvoir retourner en ville au plus vite. Puis finalement, l'homme autrefois marchand quitta ses enfants sur son cheval, et prit la route.  
Saluant son père, Izaya se dit que finalement, peut-être que la roue allait à nouveau tourner, et que cette vie de misérable n'avait été qu'une dure épreuve à passer.

 **oOo**

Plus d'une journée s'était écoulée lorsque le vieil homme reprit la route de sa maison de campagne. La mine triste de ce dernier indiquait que ce voyage ne s'était pas passé comme il l'espérait, et en effet, lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait tout de suite apprit que ses marchandises avaient elles aussi été saisies et qu'il ne pourrait alors toucher aucun argent de ces dernières.  
Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, tandis qu'il traversait la forêt, une forte tempête de neige se déclara, l'obligeant ainsi à faire halte. Il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi, c'était certain… C'est pourquoi, lorsque une maison éclairait se présenta devant lui, il n'hésita pas et s'en approcha. Il laissa son animal dans ce qui semblait être une écurie, puis s'approcha de la porte, émerveillé par la splendeur du logis qui lui faisait face. Toute de bois battit, comme la plus part des maisons Japonaises, elle était bien plus grande que celles que le vieil homme avait pu voir dans sa longue vie. Elle devait bien avoir au moins deux, si ce n'est trois étages, et le jardin qui l'entourait était parfaitement bien entretenu. Cependant, aucun bruit ne provenait de l'habitat, ce qui était plutôt étrange… Une maison si grande devait loger au moins une famille entière, et certainement très nombreuse. Mais ce qui l'étonna davantage fut qu'elle se trouvait plutôt éloignée de la ville ou même du village. Elle était recluse, comme si les personnes qui y vivaient ne souhaitaient pas qu'on les trouve.  
S'approchant alors timidement, l'homme se présenta à la porte et tenta d'appeler la maîtresse de maison, ou encore le chef de famille, mais personne ne vint. Il essaya alors à nouveau, un peu plus fort, mais encore une fois, le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il se mordilla alors la lèvre, ne sachant que faire. Repartir maintenant était impossible. La nuit était tombée, et la tempête se faisait d'autant plus forte de minute en minute. Quant à dormir dehors, il n'osait même pas y penser. Le pauvre vieux mourrait de froid avant même que l'aube ne vienne. Joignant ses mains, il demanda pardon aux Dieux pour son intrusion, ainsi qu'aux résidents, et pénétra dans la demeure. Puis sans attendre, il se retourna pour se laisser finalement tomber à genoux et posa son front et ses mains au sol.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, la tempête dehors fait rage, et je n'avais nul part où loger. Que votre cœur soit bon, et accepter de recueillir un pauvre homme le temps d'une nuit, je vous promets de repartir au lever du soleil. » Implora-t-il à nouveau sans relever la tête une seule fois.

Mais à son grand étonnement, aucune réponse ne vint. Encore. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, avant de se redresser. Personne. Ni enfants, ni femmes, ni hommes. Rien que le silence. Pourtant, la maison était propre, et aucun signe d'abandon n'était présent en ces lieux. Surpris, le père de famille se releva et s'avança avec méfiance et prudence dans le logis. Il en fit alors le tour, mais ne croisa pas âme qui vive. En revanche, il put remarquer une table dressée pour une personne, et divers mets déposés sur le meuble de bois. Ses pas le guidèrent à ce dernier et, tout en se triturant les mains, il observa avec envie la nourriture. Finalement, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il était bel et bien seul. Alors que faisait toute cette pitance ici ? Soudain, il crut comprendre. Il demanda alors d'une voix craintive et hésitante.

« C'est pour moi ? »

Silence. Rien que l'écho de sa voix qui résonnait dans la demeure. Le vieil homme baissa à nouveau son regard sur les différents plats, et décida de s'attabler. Il joignit les mains, souhaitant un bon appétit même s'il se savait seul, puis attrapa les baguettes déposées soigneusement sur la table.  
Il mangea jusqu'à plus faim durant un long moment, et lorsqu'il fût repu, il décida d'aller se coucher. Demain allait être une dure journée, et celle qui venait de s'écouler l'avait épuisé.  
Lorsque le lendemain arriva, le vieil homme eut un peu de mal à se lever. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abuser de l'hospitalité des habitants, et se décida donc à partir. Mais une fois dehors, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la propriété avec son cheval, il vit un rosier dont il n'avait guère remarqué la présence la veille, sans doute à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage. Les fleurs qu'il portait étaient d'un magnifique rouge vif et leur odeur vint chatouiller le nez du paternel qui repensa à la requête de son fils. Il n'avait pu ramener les objets que ses filles lui avaient demandés, mais ainsi, il pourrait au moins satisfaire l'un de ses enfants. Il mit alors pied à terre et s'approcha de l'arbuste en fleur -ce qui en un sens, était plutôt étonnant au vue du temps-. Une fois à portée de main, l'homme observa la magnifique plante, et vint caresser du bout des doigts l'un de ses fruits. Quelles étaient douces ! Il en était certain, l'une de ses roses plairait forcément à son fils aîné. C'est pourquoi, un doux sourire aux lèvres, il cueillit la fleur qu'il avait caressée quelques secondes auparavant, et l'observa longuement.  
Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour se dirigeait vers son destrier, un cri de rage retentit et un rocher atterrit non loin de lui. L'homme sursauta violemment en voyant le lourd objet à ses côtés, et resta ainsi figé durant de longues secondes.

« Ce que je t'ai offert ne t'as pas suffi ? Il faut que tu me voles mes roses ? » Grogna une voix rauque d'où l'on pouvait entendre la colère trembler.

L'homme à qui s'adressaient ces mots releva alors la tête et posa son regard sur la source de sa terreur. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé d'une tenue princière, et aux cheveux d'or. Il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant… Quel était donc le mal qui l'habitait pour que sa chevelure ait une teinte si étrange ? Mais plus étonnant encore, la poutre de bois posait à ses côtés semblait avoir été arrachée par la force de dix hommes. Or, il semblait la tenir droite comme un piquet à lui tout seul, et d'une seule main qui plus est.  
Toujours figé de stupeur, le vieil homme ne savait que répondre à ce jeune homme pourtant si imposant. Ce dernier, dont la fureur émanait de son corps tel la fumée d'un feu de bois, souleva le lourd morceau de bois avec une facilité étonnante et s'approcha du paternel en reprenant la parole.

« Ingrat… Je te ferais payer ton geste. Une vie pour une rose… Voilà tout ce que tu mérites. »

A ces mots, l'instigateur de cette frénésie se jeta au sol, et se prosterna devant le propriétaire des lieux.

« Je vous demande pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ni même voler votre bien. Je comptais l'offrir à mon fils qui attend mon retour avec ses deux sœurs ! Pitié, épargnez-moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre paysan sans valeur... » Supplia le vieillard d'une voix chevrotante.

Si Izaya le voyait, il aurait sans aucun doute eut honte de son pauvre père. Ce dernier semblait avoir perdu toute la fierté qu'il possédait au point d'implorer un homme bien plus jeune que lui. Mais à cet instant, cette faiblesse venait de lui sauver la vie, car en réponse, ce ne fût pas un coup qu'il reçut, mais bien des paroles.

« Ne t'imagine pas que c'est en me suppliant que tu auras la vie sauve. » Prononça l'homme aux cheveux d'or d'une voix toujours pleine de colère, avant de reprendre. « Cependant, tu m'as parlé de tes enfants… Soit. Je te laisse trois mois. Tu dois me promettre que lorsque ce délais sera écoulé, toi ou l'un de tes rejetons viendra à moi de son plein gré pour que je lui prenne la vie, tout comme tu as pris celle de ma précieuse rose. »

L'aïeul hocha rapidement la tête bien que sa décision soit déjà prise. Dans trois mois, il retournerait voir cet homme à la force monstrueuse et accepterait sa mort avec dignité. Il se redressa, mais alors qu'il allait remercier le jeune homme pour sa bonté, ce dernier avait disparu. Comme le vent, il semblait s'être envolé sans laisser de trace derrière lui. Le père de famille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pensant avoir rêvé, mais rapidement, il comprit que non. Cette discussion maudite qui venait de sceller son avenir avait bien eut lieu, et à présent, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui pour annoncer la funeste nouvelle à ses enfants. Ramassant tout de même la rose fort heureusement intacte, il enfourcha sa monture et prit la route de sa demeure.

 **oOo**

Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis le départ de son père, et Izaya n'avait pas chômé durant ce temps. Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de redoubler d'effort aux champs. Le temps hivernal ne permettait pas la récolte, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait se dégonfler. Les rizières avaient sans cesse besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elles. Mais s'occupait d'une telle surface seul n'était pas une mince affaire et malheureusement pour le jeune homme, ses sœurs ne pouvaient pas toujours être là pour l'aider.  
Plus le temps passait, plus Izaya regrettait sa vie d'avant. Ce temps où il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait, se balader en ville, s'amuser du peuple, et surtout, observer ses chers humains qui lui manquaient tant. Mais ces trois derniers jours, il s'était consolé en se disant que de toute façon, bientôt, il pourrait les retrouver et ainsi rendre sa vie plus palpitante.  
C'est pourquoi, lorsque son père rentra chez eux, il sorti pour l'accueillir avec son plus beau sourire. Mais celui-ci se fana bien vite devant la moue attristée de son père que n'osait plus regarder ses enfants dans les yeux. Doucement, Kururi vint prendre la main de son père, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur la raison de sa peine.

« Pardon mes enfants, je n'ai pas pu réaliser notre rêve d'une vie meilleure... » Dit-il en confiant son cheval à son fils qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'occuper de ce dernier et le mettre dans son près.

L'aîné rejoignit par la suite sa famille et s'installa à genoux autour du meuble bas qui leur servait de table. Puis son père se lança dans le récit de sa mésaventure… Il leur conta la déception qu'il avait eu lors de son arrivée en ville, puis comment il avait survécu à la tempête, et pour finir, il leur parla de la menace qui planait sur sa tête. Tout en regardant son fils dans les yeux, il lui tendit la pauvre fleur qui avait néanmoins survécu au voyage. Izaya la prit entre ses doigts, observant la plante tout en la comparant mentalement à un cadeau empoisonné.

« Dans trois mois, il me faudra vous quitter pour rejoindre cet homme… J'espère que vous pourrez un jour pardonner à votre pauvre père son échec. » Lâcha le vieillard, abattu à l'idée d'abandonner ses enfants.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son garçon aux yeux rougeoyants dont les lèvres s'étaient courbées en un rictus malicieux.

« Non, Père. Tu n'iras pas là-bas. J'irai à ta place. Je t'ai demandé cette rose, c'est à moi d'en payer le prix. » Prononça-t-il avec une joie et une hâte mal contenue. Alors que son père allait s'exprimer, il reprit. « Me penses-tu assez faible pour me laisser tuer par un monstre ? Allons, Père, non seulement il ne m'ôtera pas la vie, mais je ferais de sa vie un enfer. Crois-moi, il regrettera bien vite ma venue. » Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il reprenait, une once de folie dans le regard. « Je serai son cauchemar, et il sera la victime de ma malice, fais-moi confiance. »

Sur ces mots, il porta la fleur au couleur du sang à son visage, et huma la douce odeur sucrée qu'elle dégageait sans jamais défaire ce sourire malsain qui ornait ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir troquer cette vie de basse besogne pour une autre un peu plus palpitante. Et le meilleur ? Il ne savait absolument pas où est-ce que tout ceci allait l'amener et quelles allaient être les réactions de cet individu si terrifiant aux yeux de son paternel. A présent, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que ces trois mois s'écoulent rapidement afin qu'il puisse faire la rencontre de son futur jouet qu'il ne se priverait certainement pas de malmener, au grand damne de ce dernier.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier Chapitre… Franchement, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais xD Mais c'est bon, je l'ai fait !  
Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne, je n'ai jamais su juger mes écrits, alors je vous laisse la parole dans les Reviews. Dites moi si cela vous à plu, et surtout… Surtout, dites moi si le caractère d'Izaya est respecté Q_Q J'ai essayé de m'en rapprocher le plus possible, tout en gardant en tête qu'on se trouve au Japon de l'Ere Edo… C'est pas facile T^T  
Enfin bref ! Pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres, je vais essayer d'en poster un tous les Lundi ou Mardi, mais je ne garantis rien. Il se peut qu'il y ait parfois un peu de retard…  
Voilà ! Encore une fois, merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
